


Summer House Lovin'

by Madquinn13



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a tumblr prompt: OT3 Seduction Eyes fluffiness wherein Laura and Carmilla slowly come to realize that dating the VP of Summer Society means access to the Summer Society house and, as a result, unchecked access to stare at lot of really attractive, tall, athletic college girls walking around wearing very little clothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer House Lovin'

Since Betty came back and moved back into her side of the room effectively taking half their makeshift queen sized bed with her. They were spending more and more time at the Summer Society house. Danny had a queen-sized bed in her very own room which allowed all the privacy that room 307 could never provide. It was also out of reach for LaFontaine and Perry to barge in. It also caused Carmilla to lose her space and had forced her to move all of her clothes into Danny’s room and Laura would vary on where she slept depending on where her first class of the morning was.   
It all started when Carmilla was lying on the couch watching some stupid made for TV movie. Elsie had walked downstairs, only in a pair of underwear and a crop top, this wasn’t the first time one of the summer sisters showed off their impressive bodies. All the muscles and strong limbs. They didn’t seem to care about modesty or anything. So if they happen to flaunt it in front of her, like when Julia bent down directly in front of her then it would just be rude. This was how she rationalized it to herself. The fun was when Laura caught her.   
“Enjoying your view?” Laura laughed.   
“Of course I mean they don’t hold a candle to you or Ginger Snap but still.”  
“I know I do it all the time too.” Laura shrugged.   
“Does the Jolly Red Giant know?”  
“I have no idea. I mean cheating isn’t just looking right? Do I sometimes wonder what it would be like to be in one big massive orgy with all those strong muscular arms and legs that don’t quit, of course but would I act on it and risk the best thing in my life? No chance in hell or Hogwarts.”   
“What’s wrong with my legs?” Carmilla asked pouting.   
“Nothing baby. I love your legs.” Laura found it cute how jealous Carmilla got if Laura complimented anyone aside from Danny. “I love your legs, far more than theirs.” She even kissed her to seal the deal.   
“We should start a water fight.”  
“Oh my god yes!”   
“We’ll need Danny to think it was her idea.”  
“We can do that.”  
…  
Danny was lounging on the couch her hand in Carmilla’s hair.   
“We need to have a serious discussion Carm.” Danny started. She felt the traumatized vampire tense under her touch and take a deep breath. “I love how you go out of your way to make sure my coffee is ready in the mornings and how confident you are in your body. But it would be nice if you covered up some when you leave the bedroom. I keep hearing and catching the girls staring at you. I know that you hate being controlled and you hate modesty but baby please. I hate feeling jealous all the time.” Danny explained her hands still stroking her hair.   
“Xena you do know that they walk around here practically naked. We enjoy the views and its only fair so they can enjoy the view too.”  
“I guess I’m just use to it from them.” Danny shrugged. “I’ll ask them to cover up more too.”  
“Don’t you dare! I love it.” Carmilla acted all offended. “Why can’t I enjoy the view? Laura enjoys the view.”   
“What’s wrong with my view?” Danny asked pouting slightly.   
“It’s up too high. We can’t see it.” Carmilla got a few strands of hair tugged for that comment. “But serious speaking for me, I love your view. It’s amazing. I will never tire looking at your view. Having these women around is just a fun distraction from my responsibility. You know when you and Laura are busy.” Carmilla shrugged it off kissing Danny’s cheek.  
“I get it I guess.” Danny sighed giving up and sitting down next to her, Carmilla putting her feet in Danny’s lap seconds later.   
“But I’ll cover up more if you get jealous with the other girls staring and fantasizing about me.”  
“So Laura looks too?”  
“She keeps fantasizing about all of you have a giant wrestling match.”  
“I’m okay with that.”  
“In the rain.”  
“Still okay with that.”  
“Clothes being ripped off.”  
“That’s just an orgy.”   
“And that’s why she’s in the middle of it.”   
“Still fine.” Danny said with her lips tightly pressed together.   
“She also has one where this place is basically her private harem and we all walk around in lingerie and collars.”  
“Okay I blame you for the last one.”  
“I will take full responsibility for how hot and sexy she is when she’s all dominating.” Danny just rolled her eyes before letting her mind wander.   
Soon she was snapped out of her daydream by Laura taking Carmilla’s spot before the vampire started to lie on top of them, her feet back in Danny’s lap and her head in Laura’s.   
She felt Laura’s fingers work their way through her hair.   
“What are we watching?” Laura asked looking over at Danny.   
“Well according to the time Doctor Who.” Everyone in the Summer Society house knew that when Doctor Who was on it had to be watched.   
“Oh great, I’d hate to change the channel on you two.” Laura of course was oblivious to the thought that her girlfriends would do this for her.   
As the credits rolled and the TARDIS flew into the void of the space Carmilla spoke up.   
“Is this a new one?” She asked once the title appeared on screen.  
“Nope.” Laura smiled. “The Empty Child, ninth doctor, episode nine of series one. First part of a two parter and introduces Captain Jack Harkness, who later will be given his own spin off. The second part is called The Doctor Dances it aired on May 21st 2005.” Laura finishes not really noticing the large grins on her girlfriends’ faces as they looked at each other they loved hearing how excited she sounded as she went through a little nerd rant.   
“What’s so great about this episode?” Danny asked.   
“You’ll see.” Laura was practically bouncing from excitement.   
Carmilla was the first to notice Elsie walking in the room, tight booty shorts, sports bra, yoga mat under her arm.  
“Oh fuck me.” Elsie groaned as she stretched out. This caught Laura’s attention. It started with watching out of the corner of her eye, following side way glancing. Once Downward Dog came it was blatant staring. Danny noticed that something was actually interfering with the Doctor and had to follow their gazes.   
“Fuck sakes Elsie! I am right here!” Danny yelled causing her two girlfriends to look back at her.   
“What it’s just yoga!”   
“If it’s just yoga why did you talk about how you want to fuck Carm on the kitchen table?” Danny raised an eyebrow at her.   
“Oh that would never happen.” Carmilla pointed out.   
“I know.” Danny reassured her.   
“I mean that table is a piece of cheap junk, I’d never fuck on something that cheap.”  
Danny pinched the bridge of her nose. “My point! Is stop trying to flirt and distract my girlfriends!”   
“No way! You can’t do that!” Laura interjected. “You should both wrestle for it. In the rain. Wearing white shirts.”   
“I’m down for that.” Elsie spoke.   
“Yeah, can we place bets?” Carmilla actually sat up for this.   
“I’m going to bed. You two have fun sharing the couch.” Danny got up actually all pissy.  
“You two can sleep with me tonight so you don’t have to use the couch.” Elsie joked before dodging the pillow at her face.   
“She’s so cute, when she’s all jealous.” Carmilla laughed.


End file.
